Necromancer
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved died? would you let them go? would you bring them back?


**Assignment: Divination; Necromancy. for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.** **Task: Write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead.**

 **Word Count: 1,328**

"No!" An anguished cry sounded across the grounds.

He fell to the ground sobbing, pleading with whatever deity was listening that she wasn't dead.

She couldn't be dead. Not her. Anyone but her. She was to full of life to be dead. She had so much ahead of her.

He fell across her body and sobbed. Begging and pleading. He sat up and screamed.

It was a scream filled with all of his anger, all of his pain, all of his magic.

People would later say that they saw a golden light emanate from around him, spreading like a ripple in a pond. It stunned everyone with a dark mark on their skin. Suddenly, the light had won and had all of the death eaters held captive. There was only one left standing, the Dark Lord. But even he was looking wary and diminished.

Harry stood up from where he sat and looked at Voldemort.

"You messed up, Tom." He said simply. He pointed his wand and uttered a simple spell; "Avada Kedavra." and suddenly, the threat was gone. As was Harry's innocence, his pure light.

Harry fell back down to his knees and promptly passed out.

"He should be waking up, minister." A voice above him said.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called.

"Please wake up mate, we need you." The unmistakable voice of his best friend, Ron.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Ginny were all standing around him. As he sat up, Ginny ran forward and hugged him, sobbing as she clutched at his shirt.

There was one person missing, there was no way she wouldn't be there. Unless..

No.

It had been a dream.

There was no way it was true. It was impossible that Hermione Granger was gone. But she was. And Harry couldn't process that.

He looked around the room once more before he closed his eyes and passed out again.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since his world ended. He had lost so many people because of this war. But he couldn't really feel anything. He had lost her, the most brilliant girl he knew. The one who was always there for him. The one who had never left his side.

Without her, harry was lost in a world full of pain and sorrow.

It had been 10 years since the battle of Hogwarts. No one had seen Harry Potter in that time. One day he just disappeared. No one heard from him, not even the Weasleys.

Harry had decided to travel, but it wasn't travel for pleasure. He didn't feel pleasure in anything anymore. This was traveling for knowledge. His first stop was Africa, looking for shamans who were experienced in the art of Necromancy. But they didn't know how to help the young wizard.

Next he traveled to the middle east, once again searching for anyone who knew anything about this black art. But like in Africa, he had no luck.

His next stop was in India. He was hopeful that he could find answers here, but once again, he couldn't find anyone who knew how to raise the dead. But he did find a man who had traveled all across the world, and knew of a place he could go.

Harry stepped into the circle of stone, raising his arms above him and chanting softly. Slowly, lights began to shimmer in the rocks, growing brighter with each completion of the phrase. Suddenly there were multiple pops around him and people in full robes surrounded him. They weren't your typical wizards robes either, they were brown, tied at the waist with rope, and had hoods that concealed their identities.

"What is it you seek, young one?" A woman asked in a whisper.

"I seek the ability to bring the one I love back from the dead." He said clearly.

"We may be able to help you, but are you willing to pay the price?" The same voice said.

"I'm willing to do anything. I just need her back." He fell to his knees, and looked up at the woman, begging her with his eyes.

"You have gone down a path of darkness, Harry. One that has consumed you. You killed an entire village because their shaman couldn't help you. You burned a city because a man lead you to the wrong source. You have sacrificed countless souls.

"You think we do not watch you? Once you uttered the word necromancy, you were on our radar. We have watched as the darkness swallowed you. The one you love is not pleased with what you have done. What would you do if she were returned and wanted nothing to with you?" She paused to wait for his answer.

"I do not know. All I know is she must come back, the world is a better place with Hermione Granger in it." He uttered with pain heavy in his tone. How could he think that she wouldn't find out the things he had done to bring her back? How could he have been so stupid?!

"How about this, Harry, we will summon her spirit for you to talk to, and then you can decide from there what you want to do.

"Stand back, and watch your eyes, it's going to get pretty bright for a second."

Harry watched in amazement as a body slowly formed in the center. Suddenly there was a blinding light, and then Hermione stood in front of him.

"Herm-" he started.

"How could you, Harry? How could you think I would be okay with any of this?" Hermione yelled, and Harry stood there not knowing what to say. "I love the man you used to be, but this man in front of me is a stranger. A stranger I would have no desire of knowing, let alone loving. The man you used to be would have fought the man you have become. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What can I say except I needed you back. You expect that I could live without you? Not only do I love you, but you are my best friend. What else could I have done?"

"Anything other than what you did! You could have mourned me. Accepted that I was gone. You could have leaned on your other friends. You could have turned to the Weasleys for love and acceptance. Have you ever even met your godson? You should have moved on, Harry. You should have lived in the light rather than be sucked into the darkness. You need to get better, and that's going to be without me. I refuse to be returned to life. I love you Harry, I always will. But for the love of Merlin, let me go." With that, she walked forwards and kissed him softly on the cheek.

As Hermione disappeared, Harry fell to his knees and sobbed. It was a cry filled with pain, with loss, but oddly, with hope. Hope that when he died, he would be worthy of her love.

Harry Potter lay in his bed with his family and friends surrounding him. His wife, Rebekah, stood with their four children; James, Lily, Rubeus, and Hermione.

Harry had listened on that day and he turned his life around. He went back to the light and fought the darkness. He met a wonderful woman and fell in love. They had four beautiful children, and a life full of happiness.

But in the back of his mind, Harry was always waiting for the day he would die. Not because he wanted to leave his family, but because he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see if he had changed enough for her to love him again. He wanted Hermione.

His family stood and watched as he took his last breath. As the last bit of air left his lungs, the most amazing smile covered his face.


End file.
